The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Andromeda polifolia known as Andromeda ‘Blue Lagoon’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Blue Lagoon’.
The inventor discovered ‘Blue Lagoon’ as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Andromeda polifolia ‘Blue Ice’ (not patented) in March 2006 in the Inventor's nursery in Boskoop, the Netherland.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using semi-ripe stem cuttings in Boskoop, the Netherland in March 2006. It has been determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.